


Underneath Moonlight

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiled, swimming a circle around Castiel who hummed happily, looking around and taking in the sight of the moon and the sparkling waters once again. "How long do we have here?" he asked Dean, who shrugged.</p><p>"If we don't wanna get caught then probably forty five minutes to an hour, so not all the time in the world," Dean sighed, brushing his hand with Castiel's under the water. Castiel nodded, floating in the coolness of the water for a moment. "But we can do whatever you want in that time," Dean told Castiel as he swam closer. Castiel bit his lip, something he knew turned Dean on, and tugged him closer so they were nose to nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess whose procrastinating? Me is the answer. Yup. Sooo, in celebration of me doing so, I decided to post a little fic for those of you who are also procrastinating by reading fanfiction, or for those of you whom actually aren't procrastinating. Enjoy!! :)

"Dean," Castiel whined as Dean tugged him through the woods, night already settled. "Are you sure about this? I mean, if we get caught we'd both dead meat," Castiel told Dean, who stopped, and turned around to face Castiel, whom he could see under the brightness of the moon.

"Cas, if you don't want to do this, really, we don't have to. We can sneak back to my place, fool around in your basement, whatever. Just tell me, okay, if you don't wanna do this," Dean uttered kindly, searching Castiel's eyes. The seventeen year old debated it for a moment before biting his lip.

"I wanna do it," he replied surely, and Dean lit up with happiness. He gave Castiel a kiss before pulling away to look him in the eye.

"You won't regret it, trust me," Dean promised before turning back around, Castiel following with a bit more ease this time.

\---

After trudging through the woods for what felt like forever, the two reached a pond with two docks, one freestanding farther out, and one long one stemming from the shore, each sitting on water that sparkled with the moonlight. Castiel couldn't help but smile at the sound of crickets, at the sound of breezes blowing by. He squeezed Dean's hand tight before letting it go. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Dean asked, marveling also at the scent of Summer and the sounds of it too.

"You're right, it is," Castiel agreed, looking over at Dean, who was smirking wildly. Castiel tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing in the slightest. "What?" Castiel asked Dean, who placed his backpack on the sandy shore.

"This is the fun part," he claimed before tugging off his shirt and throwing it aside. Castiel watched as Dean shucked off his jeans and boxers, kicking off his shoes and socks too. Dean looked over at Castiel suggestively. "Well?" he asked, and Castiel scoffed, but began to take off his clothes too until he was just as naked as Dean. Dean grinned over at Castiel, looking him up and down before walking over to him, giving him a chaste kiss, and sweetly interlacing their fingers. "You ready?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded, feeling his nerves race just the slightest. "Good," Dean replied, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Now are you gonna jump off the dock with me or shall I go alone?" he asked, and Castiel grinned.

"I'll gladly go with you," Castiel told Dean who grinned back, pulling on his hand.

"Then let's go," Dean stated, walking towards the dock, breaking into a run when they hit the beginning of it.

"Dean," Castiel laughed as he ran behind him, hands still clasped together. Dean grinned wildly, throwing a sidelong glance to Castiel behind him before their hands broke apart and they each jumped into the darkened waters, feeling the coolness hit them, shocking them at first before their bodies quickly adjusted. Castiel came up first, only seconds before Dean, both of them smiling, breathing heavily in the water that was only a few feet over their heads.

"Okay, you've got to admit that that was pretty awesome," Dean huffed, swimming over to where he could stand, the water up to his chest. Castiel smiled, swimming over to Dean.

"I do admit that was pretty awesome," Castiel responded with a chuckle, letting his feet touch the sandy bottom. Dean smiled, swimming a circle around Castiel who hummed happily, looking around and taking in the sight of the moon and the sparkling waters once again. "How long do we have here?" he asked Dean, who shrugged.

"If we don't wanna get caught then probably forty five minutes to an hour, so not all the time in the world," Dean sighed, brushing his hand with Castiel's under the water. Castiel nodded, floating in the coolness of the water for a moment. "But we can do whatever you want in that time," Dean told Castiel as he swam closer. Castiel bit his lip, something he knew turned Dean on, and tugged him closer so they were nose to nose.

"Like racing each other to the far dock," Castiel whispered, and Dean laughed, nodding as he looked Castiel fondly in the eye.

"Count of three?" Dean suggested, and Castiel's eyes glimmered.

"One, two," he began, but stopped there, propelling himself past Dean who dove after him with a smile he couldn't stop.

Castiel got to the dock first, planting his hand firmly down on it with a prideful smile. "I win," he sang to Dean, who was still catching his breath as he quickly grabbed the dock, shaking his head.

"Nuh uh, you cheated," he protested, and Castiel smiled even wider, shaking his head right back.

"You're just saying that because you're too slow," Castiel declared, and Dean splashed him with a smirk, causing Castiel to shake off his hair, flinging water droplets everywhere. He splashed Dean back with a grin, and Dean laughed in response, Castiel himself chuckling. "Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a five year old," Castiel teased, and Dean laughed once again before hoisting himself up on the dock.

"Shut up," Dean said affectionately, and Castiel climbed up on the dock himself, sitting next to Dean, both of them with their legs dangling into the water.

"Make me," Castiel replied, looking over at Dean with a sly smirk. 

"That's the oldest saying in the book, you know," Dean responded with amusement tinting his voice. Castiel raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"If it means you'll kiss me then I'm not sure I care," he murmured, and Dean scooted closer to Castiel so their thighs were touching. 

"I'm not either," Dean replied quietly with a smile, leaning forward, his lips meeting Castiel's. The kiss was soft, droplets of water falling between the two as their lips began to move in harmony.

Castiel let his lips part, and Dean let his tongue slide in, meeting Castiel's languidly and warmly, sending warmth all the way to Cas' toes. Dean felt the same warmth flow through him as he picked up one hand, resting it behind Castiel's neck, one thumb stroking softly over the nape of it. Dean let his tongue run along the roof of Castiel's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from him, and Dean smiled into the kiss at the sound, pulling away only to nip gingerly at Castiel's lower lip. Soon, his tongue was maneuvering back into Castiel's mouth, a hotter sensation sweeping through each of them.

Dean took his legs out of the water to cross them, and Castiel soon did the same, tucking his legs underneath him. Dean's other hand smoothed over Castiel's skin, landing on his hip and gripping it gently. Castiel recognized the feel, and sighed into the kiss at the comfort Dean emanated, the warmth that flowed from him to Castiel. Castiel placed his hands on Dean's thighs, rubbing gentle circles into the still wet skin. 

The kiss grew fervent, their lips more desperate, small noises mixing between them. Dean nipped Castiel's bottom lip once more before moving away to catch his breath, placing kisses along Castiel's jaw. Castiel's eyes fluttered open, catching sight of Dean's half hard cock sitting between his legs. Castiel let his hands wander teasingly further and further down until he had one hand wrapped around Dean's cock. Castiel listened to Dean's breath hitch as the hand on the back of Castiel's neck and the one on his hips pressed in a little harder. The hand on Castiel's hip soon released its grip, and traveled slowly down, gripping Castiel's own half hard cock. It was after one stroke that Castiel got an idea.

"Dean, I wanna try something," Castiel murmured into Dean's ear. Dean hesitated, but looked at Castiel. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you remember that time in the janitor's closet that we grinded together so hard that we both came?" Castiel muttered, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

"Kinda hard to forget that," Dean breathed out, and Castiel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I wanna do that now," Castiel told Dean, who froze, the idea working its way through his brain. Then, he grinned, kissing Castiel once more.

"God, I love your ideas," Dean murmured, and Castiel smiled wide, scooting back so he was in the middle of the dock, and Dean following right in front of him before Castiel stopped, laying on his back and letting Dean straddle him, a newfound hunger in his eye as he dove down for a kiss.

Castiel's hands gripped Dean's wet hair, smoothing through it as Dean's hands slid up Castiel's sides. The chill of the night was long gone now that the two were pressed together, heat radiating from them both. The kiss was sloppy, Dean focusing on their bodies instead of what his tongue was doing. He slotted their bodies together so that they fit perfectly, so that their cocks were sliding together with each thrust and grind of either of their hips.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking upwards as Dean pulled away, kissing down Castiel’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin. He rocked his hips down all the while, and Castiel tilted his head back, eyes shut as he let out little, soft noises into the night through parted lips. 

Dean gave a slow, harsh grind of his hips, and Castiel keened, arching his back off the dock, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. “Fuck, Dean,” Castiel grit out, following it with a moan when Dean brushed a thumb over one of Cas’ nipples. Dean swallowed the noise eagerly, and pinched the hardened bud, another longer moan coming out of Cas. Dean kept on pinching and pulling until Castiel was a mess underneath him, hips wildly, desperately trying to move against Dean’s. Castiel had already clawed at Dean’s back, tried desperately to bring him closer, but Dean only took his hands, and interlaced their fingers, letting their hands fall above Castiel’s head.

The kisses were all breathy and open mouthed by now, hot pants of breath against damp skin, water droplets falling against the other. Fire grew in the pits of their belly as everything grew hotter, thrusts more erratic, breathing faster, hands gripping the other tighter. And Castiel could feel his own wave of pleasure coming. “Dean, Dean, fuck, I’m so close,” Castiel breathed out, and Dean dropped his head against Castiel’s chest.

“I’m right there with you, trust me,” Dean choked out as he gave a powerful thrust of his hips, relishing in every inch that was Castiel, in every piece of warm skin there was to offer. And it only took a few more thrusts before Castiel was arching his back off the dock again, biting his lip hard to keep in what would have been a very very loud moan, and squeezing Dean’s hands so hard that he was sure it hurt. The two felt the hot, sticky come erput between both their bellies, and that shot Dean off only after a particularly perfect thrust later, and he was coming harder than he had in a while, letting out a long, loud, unashamed groan as he buried his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

Dean breathed for a moment before he rolled off of Castiel, laying next to him on the dock, one of their hands still intertwined and lying between them. Catching their breaths, the two simply looked up at the stars before Castiel finally turned to Dean with a smug look and a grin. “That was pretty fucking good, you have to admit,” Castiel told Dean, who pulled Castiel closer, entangling their legs, and giving him a kiss.

“That’s an understatement,” Dean replied softly, looking into Castiel’s eyes. There was a pause in the air before Castiel spoke.

“This is the part where you tell me how much you love me,” he said with a toothy grin. Dean chuckled, and nudged him.

“Like the part after we fuck where I smile really wide at you and you _always_ giggle when I say, ‘I love you’?” Dean asked, smiling wildly. Castiel giggled, and Dean smiled even harder, poking him in the side, and pulling him closer. 

“I do not giggle,” Castiel chuckled as Dean poked him in the side a few more times for good measure.

“You just did,” Dean told Castiel, who laughed this time, smiling over at Dean, who was only inches away from him.

“Okay, okay, fine, maybe I do giggle, but that’s not the point,” Castiel sighed, and Dean brushed his nose to Cas’.

“That’s right, because the point is that I love you, Castiel,” Dean whispered, and Castiel smiled wide.

“And the point is that I love you, Dean,” Castiel replied, giving Dean a chaste kiss. Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel’s hand.

“I’ll race you back to the dock,” he supposed, and Castiel laughed, nodding.

“And I won’t cheat this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! I debated posting it but figured, oh well, why not :3 So, let me know what you thought, and, as always, [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so you can stalk me, follow me, whatever you'd like :) Have a wonderful day / night, loves!! :D


End file.
